Teasing
by mirdaishan
Summary: Based on the S12.03 episode Bittersweet (contains some spoilers!). Morgan knows about Greg's feelings for her, but instead of just admitting she likes him as well, she decides to tease him a little... until she ends up hurting him...


**Just a quick one-shot I came up with after watching the S12 ep. 3 rerun 'Bittersweet'. Contains some spoilers!  
Hope you guys like it! :)**

She knew he was into her and to be honest, she thought he was quite cute as well. But she wasn't going to let him win her over that easily, he would have to fight for her. Or at least… show her he was willing to fight for her and that it wasn't just a crush. She hoped it wasn't a crush at least, because… well… maybe he was a little more than just quite cute. But there was nothing wrong with a little teasing, was there now?

When she had joined the Las Vegas CSI team, she had been quick to find out everything about her co-workers, but mostly about Greg Sanders. She hadn't forgotten his clumsy trying-to-flirt-with-her first introduction and even though she wanted to focus on doing her job, she could hardly stop thinking about him. So, of course, she had asked around about him and she had learned about his past. About how he used to work as a DNA tech, but preferred working out in the field and how he had managed to first become a CSI level one and finally a CSI level three. She had heard about how he used to play rock music in the lab, playing along on air drums or air guitar, how he used to dance through the hallways, about the weird Hawaiian shirts he used to wear… and about his huge crush on Sara. She had also learned that he had really changed over the years, that he had become more responsible, more serious and maybe even a little more insecure, especially after the lab blew up around him and then even more after he got beaten up. She felt bad about those things happening to him, but both of them had happened years ago, so she thought it was safe to tease him a little about his feelings for her, assuming his insecurity had disappeared already again.

When they walked away from the car (she noticed he quickly checked his hair in the car mirror), she started her teasing plan by asking him about Nick and his 'girlfriend'. His confused look was the perfect reward. It wasn't enough for her, though: she continued teasing him by pretending to be interested in the chocolate model (okay, honestly she didn't even really have to pretend, because he really was hot), but he didn't really bite this time. A little disappointed she made her next move: trying to flirt a little with Nick in the breakroom by offering him chocolate. Since he missed most of it, it wasn't her best move either. Annoyed, she just worked the case with him until she had figured out a better plan. By the time they had discovered the guy had committed suicide, however, she still hadn't thought of anything. In a desperate attempt she went to find him after they had turned in their report.

"Hey," she said after she had found him in the locker room. "Strange case, didn't you think?"

"Nah… I've seen cases a lot stranger!" he told her with a little smile on his face. She smiled back. "Wanna tell me about it over some drinks? You show me a place that's good and I'll pay…"

"Deal!"

About fifteen minutes later they sat down at a table in a small restaurant, a few blocks away from CSI. They ordered their drinks and then talked a while about strange cases they had worked. She loved hearing these kind of stories, but she was still looking for an opportunity to tease him. Finally, that moment came when he went over to the bar to get them another drink and another guy came over to their table. She smiled at him, even though she already knew he wasn't her type. She still talked to him, flirted back and almost considered giving him her phone number. Then she saw Greg standing a few feet away from their table. The look on his face wasn't one of confusion, but one filled with hurt. She had taken her game a little too far…

"Look, I'm sorry, I'm already with someone," she told the guy, whose name she didn't even know. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Greg walking away and quickly got up. "Greg, wait!"

She ran after him outside. There, she managed to stop him.

"Greg, I'm sorry!" she said with an apologetic look in her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just…"

Her voice trailed off as she realized how stupid her plan had been. Why hadn't she thought about it more thoroughly? Then she immediately would have figured out she would have ended up hurting him instead of just teasing him a little.

"Greg, I'm sorry," she said again. "Look, I'll buy you another couple of drinks, heck, if you want me to, I'll even buy you a new car, but can we please forget about this? I honestly didn't wanna hurt you and I'm really, really, really sorry for still doing just that. Please, can we forget about this?"

For a few moments, he remained quiet and just stared at the floor. Then he simply said: "Okay."

She hesitated. Were they okay?

"So, you wanna go back inside and let me buy you those drinks?" she carefully asked him.

"Sure." A small shoulder shrug before he followed her inside. She bought him another drink and tried to get him to talk again. He answered her questions, but without enthusiasm or interest in what she was saying. With a mixture of disappointment and annoyance, she continued trying to get him to talk. Suddenly it hit her. Of course! That's how she had to tease him!

"You want another drink?" she asked him. She put her own glass down, quickly running her finger down his arm as she turned around. She gave him a flirty smile. "My treat, remember?"

Yes, there was that look of confusion again!

"No, thanks, I think I should go," he said in spite of his look. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure," she nodded, gently squeezing his hand. Another look of confusion. She smiled at him again. "See you tomorrow!"

She held his hand a little too long before slowly walking away. After a few steps, she turned around and briskly winked at him. Then she continued to walk outside. He followed her, stopping her before she got into her car.

"Wait!" he said. "What… What are you doing?"

"Don't worry so much, CSI Sanders," she told him. "We'll get there."

And then she quickly kissed him before she really got into her car. He stopped her again, more firmly this time. "What was that all about?"

She smiled at him. "It's just what I said. We'll get there, CSI Sanders, don't worry so much. And stop feeling so insecure. I only just got to know you and I already know you're an amazing guy, who's great at his job. And has a great girlfriend in his very near future… See you tomorrow!"

After those words, she managed to drive away, a satisfied smile on her face. She loved teasing him!


End file.
